fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Into the Forbidden Jungle/Meeting Matt and Crash's Groups
(After they were forced into the lead wagon, Yuuko, Susumu, Haruhiko, Yoshie, Masami, Satoe, Keisuke, and Jim seated themselves sadly and looked out an opening from the side of the flap cover and got silently concerned. Even in the lead wagon, Donald, Daisy, and Mrs. Beakley, locked in a cage, were silently concerned. Then the mothers silently prayed while in their minds, they started singing) Yuuko: (Thinking) We pray you’ll be our eyes And watch them where they go Yoshie: (Thinking) And help them to be wise (Out at the rock valley road, Sora’s group, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, riding Toshiko and Epona, came upon a forked road with a sign in the middle, the left side leading to the Forbidden Jungle, and the right side leading to the main road to Canterlot. Realizing they must take a detour to the Forbidden Jungle so Sora’s group can take Toshiko to the witch in order to change Toshiko back to her human form, they head to the direction of the Forbidden Jungle without hesitation) Yoshie: (Voice-over) Help us to let go Every parents’ prayer Every child knows Yuuko, Yoshie, and Satoe: (Voice-over) Lead them to a place Guide them with your grace Give them faith so they’ll be safe (They come upon another forked road, unsure which way to go) Satoe: (Voice-over) I pray they find your light And hold it in their hearts Yuuko: (Voice-over) As darkness falls each night Remind them where you are (Suddenly, they heard faraway loud footsteps approaching from behind. They turned and saw to their shock, riding on separate giant Boarmons, were Anti-Sora, Bebop, Rocksteady, Tropy, Koala, Piedmon, Pinstripe, Puppetmon, Vanitas, the Komodo Brothers, Leatherhead, Dingodile, Tiny, and the Monstars chasing after them quickly) Yuuko: (Voice-over) Every parent’s prayer (Thinking quickly, the heroes went to the right side road and ran as fast as they can to avoid getting captured or killed) Yuuko: (Voice-over) Every child knows (Pinstripe then fired his machine gun at the heroes, but they dodged the bullets and the bullets instead struck an old desiccated tree, resulting the tree to slowly break off the stump and fall to the ground, blocking the heroes’ path, making them skid to a stop) Yoshie: (Voice-over) Need to find a place Guide them to a place Give them faith so they’ll be safe (Then noticing a shortcut across a small stream, the heroes quickly took that direction just as Tiny's group and the villains caught up with them, that is, until Sora fired a magic flame arrow, stopping them for a bit, and when the flames died down, they resumed the chase) Yuuko, Yoshie, and Satoe: (Voice-over) Lead them to a place Guide them with your grace (As the heroes quickly ran from the chasing Tiny's group and villains, the sun slowly rose, for morning is coming) Yuuko, Yoshie, and Satoe: (Voice-over) To a place where they’ll be safe (Then suddenly, the heroes came upon the entrance to the Forbidden Jungle, and after Epona skidded to a stop and panicked, Sora calmed her and climbed off her back. Then looking behind them in concern, Tiny's group and the villains approaching quickly. Sora then pulled a magic rock arrow and fired at the ground, making Tiny's group and the villains stop in their tracks as soon as some stalactite rocks shot up out of the ground. Then Palmon used her Poison Ivy attack to grab the rocks and knock the villains down from their Boarmons) Gomamon: (Mockingly) Catch us if you can! (Then the heroes ran into the Forbidden Jungle, with Sora guiding Epona safely. As the villains recovered angrily, they charge ahead towards the Forbidden Jungle, determined to recapture their hostages and kill anyone accompanying them. Tiny's group, on the other hand, tried to go on ahead, as if to help the heroes, but Piedmon threw a sword at the ground in front of them along with Pinstripe firing a bullet at the ground, making them stop. Then Pinstripe spoke up, revealing his Brooklyn gangster accent) Pinstripe: Stop right there! Piedmon: You follow behind only! (Glaring angrily at the villains, Tiny's group ran behind the villains and followed behind angrily. In the Forbidden Jungle at morning finally came, the heroes were running until they came across a branched area. Mimi’s hat got caught by a branch, making it almost yanked off and her hair falling out. But thankfully, Sora and Joe quickly freed Mimi’s hat and they resumed running once out of the branched area thanks to some of the clawed Digimon partners breaking some branches with their claws. Back with Tiny's group and the villains, they came upon the branched area and Piedmon sliced some branches with his sword, clearing the way. While running after the villains, Tiny's group pushed some branches aside, when one of the branches smacked Blanko in the face, knocking him down. But thankfully, Tiny, Dingodile, Leatherhead, and his fellow Monstars ran back and helped him up and recover. The heroes continued running and coming upon a hill leading down, they quickly slid down after Koala smashed a nearby boulder, clearing the way for Tiny's group and the villains. Once below the hill, the heroes passed by a bunch of small squeaking one-eyed root-like creatures called Rooters, squeaking in curiosity, when the Rooters noticed Tiny's group and the villains coming down, making them run away and hide in fear. The heroes ran until they came across a lake, making them stop. They notice a sturdy wooden bridge nearby and after making it, they were about to run across when Pinstripe fired his gun at the starting point of the bridge, making the bridge collapse and the heroes falling into the lake. After they emerge to the surface and swam across to the other side as Tiny's group and the villains ran after them. Once at the other side, the heroes climb out, all wet and then noticed Sora is covered in a fishnet, much to their confusion) Izzy: Odd, why is there a fishnet…? (Suddenly, they heard another boy’s voice call out to them in anger) Boy: Hey! (The heroes turned and noticed the boy’s voice is coming from another boy the same age as Tai and Sora, and with him are a little boy a year older than Kari, two male Rookie-leveled Digimon partners, three familiar bandicoots, and a familiar good tiki mask. The 10 year old boy has short spiky gold blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a dark green turtleneck tanktop, light brown gloves, dark blue pants with the bottom rims rolled up a bit, green socks, and dark brown boots, and wielding a metal stick. The 8 year old boy with him has short gold blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a green helmet-like hat with its bill in the back, a blue oval-shaped gem on the front and a light green lining around the hat, a green long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves colored light green, brown shorts, yellow socks, and green and white strap-on shoes, and sometimes carried a light blue backpack. The first Rookie-leveled Digimon is Gabumon the yellow skinned horned dog-type Digimon with a blue fur cloak over his body and the 10 year old boy’s Digimon partner, and the other Rookie-leveled Digimon is Patamon the small orange and peach colored flying creature-type Digimon with big bat-like wings that also act like ears and the 8 year old boy’s Digimon partner. After showing themselves, the 10 year old boy spoke up in anger again while the 8 year old boy, their Digimon partners, and Crash’s group turned their suspicious looks to confused looks) 10 year old boy: That’s our fishnet! (The heroes got confused, until they realized the fishnet Sora’s covered in is the one the 10 year old boy is talking about) Gabumon: Uh, I think they’re as confused as we are. (Hearing him, the 10 year old boy slowly melted his anger away into suspicion and asked away) 10 year old boy: Who are you? (Suddenly, a dagger struck the ground near them, getting their attention. They turned and saw Tiny's group and the villains approaching quickly. Realizing that’s why the heroes were in the water, the 10 year old boy and Crash’s groups quickly took action, helped the heroes out of the water, and together, they started fighting off the villains while Tiny's group backed off secretly and Toshiko watched in concern. Then suddenly, the 10 year old boy attempted to swing his stick at Vanitas, but he dodged and attempted to sneak attack with his Keyblade while the 10 year old boy looked around cautiously. Noticing Vanitas, Coco called out to the 10 year old boy) Coco: Behind you! (Then on cue, the 10 year old whacked Vanitas, knocking him down) Vanitas: (Scoffs in disgust) You call that a whack? This is a whack! (He swung his Keyblade at the 10 year old boy, but Gabumon came to his partner’s aid and kicks Vanitas down again) Vanitas: You Digimon pest! (Then he smacks Gabumon aside with his Keyblade. Then the good guys were knocked down by the villains, much to Tiny's group and Toshiko’s concern. Toshiko charged at the villains, but just when Pinstripe attempted to shoot Toshiko, he and the villains were suddenly covered in an aqua green force, freezing them in place, much to the good guys’ confusion, except the 10 year old boy, who recovered and looked around in confusion. The 8 year old boy got his attention) 8 year old boy: We’re safe, look! (He turned to the direction the good guys are looking and, unknown to Sora’s group, Toshiko, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Epona, stared blankly. Suddenly emerging from the bushes were a group of familiar magic assistants with the Mane Seven and Dazzlings in their Enchantix forms and Sonic, Shadow, and Silver in their Super forms, and Super Silver was the one who used his psychokinetic force to hold the villains in place, much to Sora and Biyomon’s happiness and everyone’s relief. But then Pinstripe, despite the psychokinetic hold holding him down, aimed his gun at Super Silver, but he noticed and restrained him even more. Then, just as the good guys got ready to attack, Piedmon secretly, despite his struggles, threw a dagger at Super Silver, its blade cutting across Super Silver’s right shoulder) Super Silver: Ow! (Then the pain made Super Silver undo his powers, releasing the villains, much to the good guys’ concern. As Super Silver magically healed his cut, the magic assistants and good guys glared at Piedmon) Super Sonic: Cheapskate! Tai: That was a coward’s trick! (Piedmon smirked evilly at them) Piedmon: Heh. Coward, am I? Well, the only cowards who would die foolishly fighting us…. (Pulls his other dagger out)''Are you! ''(He threw it at the heroes, but they dodged. Then Puppetmon and the Komodo Brothers ran towards the heroes with his red ribbon-like ropes and their swords ready, but the heroes and magic assistants attacked with their magic abilities, stunning them a bit. But then, Koala grabbed a nearby huge tree trunk and threw it at the heroes, who ended up not only dodged, but also ended up trapped underneath the remains. As the heroes struggled to escape, the villains prepared to go after them when suddenly….) Boy and girl’s voice: (Voice-over) ….Will flicker into light (Hearing them, both sides got confused. Then they heard the song becoming louder as it got closer, revealing the two archery tournament winners, singing that song in determination, with the girl wearing her half clay mask. And to the heroes’ surprise and amazement, the villainous henchmen suddenly covered their ears in pain by the song while Vanitas and Anti-Sora got shocked and angry) Boy and girl: There’s a spark inside us That we can all ignite And all that’s dark inside us Will flicker into light (Then as the song continued, the henchmen backed away in pain, still covering their ears) Boy: There’s a power in every breath There’s a power in every note (Then the boy fired his arrow at a rock nearby, then the rock creature came to life and with its tongue, snatched Koala, Anti-Sora, and the Komodo Brothers up, swallowed them whole, and burped) Girl: A power that starts within the heart A power that rises through the throat (The heroes quickly free themselves from the tree trunk remains as the girl quickly slashed a nearby vine with her knife, releasing a tangled tree trunk from the canopy, making it trap Pinstripe, Tropy, Puppetmon, and Piedmon beneath) Boy and girl: And when it sails up through the air More beautiful than any prayer (Vanitas angrily attempts to attack the boy and girl, but they counterattacked with the boy whacking Vanitas down with his bow and the girl quickly whacking Vanitas into a bunch of hanging vines with her spear’s handle, tangling the dark boy up, much to Tiny's group and the heroes' amazement) Boy and girl: This power could right a wrong And it will always thrill the ear Of the power to hear The magic of the song (Then, while Tiny's group stumbled backwards into a small hole, trying to hide themselves, unseen by everyone, the heroes joined in the attacking as the boy and girl continued singing and, surprisingly enough, letting the heroes help, slowly advancing a suffering Bebop and Rocksteady back to the lake) Boy and girl: All that’s strong inside us That tells us wrong from right Becomes a song inside us To chase away the night (Then as soon as the boy and girl finished their song, the heroes quickly shoved Bebop and Rocksteady into the lake where a magic whirlpool sucked them under and vanished. Then the boy sighed in relief while the girl gave a light smirk, glad of their accomplishment. Then they turned to the heroes as the Mane Seven, Dazzlings, Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Silver changed back to normal and the girl removed her mask) Boy and girl: You alright? Heroes: (While Toshiko nods gladly with a happy groan) Yes. (Then the 10 year old boy abruptly spoke up) 10 year old boy: And now, if you’ll excuse me, my brother, and friends, we’d best be on our way. (Surprised at that attitude, the heroes, saviors, and even the 10 year old boy’s group got offended while Mimi tucked her hair back in her hat again) Joe: Excuse us? Izzy: We think you and the other saviors appreciate a “Thank you” from us! (Then the 10 year old boy stopped, changing his tone calmly) 10 year old boy: Sorry. My group and I were just in a hurry. (Sora’s group, Toshiko, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Epona, and the boy and girl got confused) Heroes: Hurry? Crash: We’re on a mission for Canterlot. (Realizing along with Sora’s group that they mean finding Excalibur, the boy and girl) Boy: That’s exactly what my girlfriend and I are doing upon winning the archery tournament. (Then the 10 year old boy’s group realized) Crunch: You mean the both of you, our two old friends, are the volunteers that were to meet up with us at this lake? Boy and girl: Yeah. (Then Sora’s group, Toshiko, Huey, Dewey, and Louie got curious) Mimi: You know each other? (Deciding to explain away, since their rescued strangers don’t know, they explained) Coco: We knew each other since we were little. (Understanding, both heroic sides decide to introduce themselves) Tai: Anyway, my name is Taichi Kamiya, but everyone calls me Tai. (Then he introduced his sister and friends) Tai: And these are Agumon, Sora and Toshiko Takenouchi, Biyomon, Koushiro Izumi, Tentomon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, my sister Hikari Kamiya, Gatomon, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Epona. Izzy: My name is Koushiro, but everyone calls me Izzy. Kari: (To the saviors) And everyone calls me Kari instead of Hikari. (To Epona) Right? (Epona neighs in response, impressing their saviors, except the 10 year old boy) Patamon: Nice to meet you. 8 year old boy: My name is Takeru Takaishi-Ishida, but everyone calls me TK. (Then the 8 year old boy, now revealed to be Takeru “TK” Takaishi-Ishida, introduced his brother and friends) TK: And these are my brother, Yamato Ishida, everyone calls him Matt, Gabumon, Patamon, Ashitaka, Princess Mononoke AKA San, Aku-Aku, and Crash, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot. (The 10 year old boy, now revealed to be Yamato “Matt” Ishida, nods in agreement silently with his arms crossed while the boy and girl, now revealed to be Ashitaka and San AKA Princess Mononoke respectively, responded) San: I guess we’ll get to know you more. Ashitaka: My sentiments exactly. (Then the magic assistants went up to Sora and Biyomon) Twilight Sparkle: Anyway, my friends and I were looking for you both after you left in a hurry. (Then they noticed a confused Toshiko as a wolf-bear and sighed flatly) Shadow: My guess, that’s your mother you turned into a wolf-bear, right? (Realizing, Toshiko flatly glared at the magic assistants. Then she spoke through soft groans and growls. Then San and the Mobians easily translated her, much to Sora’s group, Huey, Dewey, and Louie’s amazement) Espio: I’d watch my language to magic assistants if I were you. San and Mobians: (Nods) Yeah. (Realizing they understand her, Toshiko gestured them to translate for her, to which they get it. Then Toshiko groaned at Sora while the Mobians translated) Kayla: She says “See what happens when you mistake a transformation spell for a change spell?” (Sora sighed softly) Sora: Yes, I get it, Mom, but…. (Matt’s group got surprised a bit) Matt’s group: “Mom?” (Later, all was explained, except for what lead to Toshiko denying Sora’s dream of becoming a knight. And they learn the names of the magic assistants) Aku-Aku: Well, that is a predicament we need to work through. Matt: (Perplexed) “We?” Crash: It wouldn’t hurt to help these people follow those magic assistants to the witch’s place. (Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Matt sighed in agitation. Sora then asked Matt about why he is just staring) Sora: Matt! Why can’t you look at any of us while we’re talking? (Matt walks up to her spot closely, making the heroes, except Matt and Crash’s groups, aghast at why Matt is going up to her closely) Mimi: It’s not polite to go up to someone when they have personal boundar…! (Then they noticed why Matt is just staring; His irises are milky gray within his blue pupils, revealing that he’s blind) Mimi: Oh, our mistake. Sora: We had no idea you were…. Matt: What? Go ahead, say it. Tall, handsome? Sora: Blind. (Matt silently made a calm gesture, as if saying in a haughty tone “Thank you!” Then he returned to his group’s direction and started to walk away with his stick guiding him as everyone walked away from the lake to a cliffside) Matt: Now, if you excuse us…. San: Hold it! (Matt stopped, but didn’t turn around nor respond. At the same time, the hidden transformed servants secretly followed them) San: We can take a break from our mission to help these people find the witch’s cottage. Matt: It doesn’t matter. We work alone. TK: Matt…! Matt: (To TK) No, TK. This is our mission. (To Gabumon) Right, Gabumon? Gabumon: Actually, I agree with everyone. Matt: Whatever. We’re not gonna put aside our mission and go with them. Tai: Why? Matt: None of your business. Sora: Come on! Why won’t you…? (Matt holds his hand up, quieting her. Then he taps his stick on the boulder he and his group are standing on and the boulder rose them up to the top of the cliff as Matt started singing) Matt: We know the sound of each rock and stone And I embrace what others fear You are not to roam in this forsaken place Just the likes of us are welcome here (Then the heroes climbed up the cliff after them quietly as Matt continued his way, despite his and Crash’s groups secretly ushering the heroes to follow) Matt: Everything breathes And we know each breath For us it means life For others, it’s death (While Tiny's group secretly followed while still hidden, the heroes secretly followed Matt and Crash’s groups across a log bridge with the middle of the bridge being run by a waterfall. Matt then ushered his and Crash’s groups through the waterfall after making an opening with his stick) Matt: It’s perfectly in balance Perfectly planned More than enough For this boy’s group (Then Silver used his psychokinesis to hold the waterfall’s opening intact and lets everyone go through. After Toshiko went through last, Silver closed up the waterfall, accidentally splashing water on Toshiko, much to her annoyance) Matt: Like every tree Stands on it’s own Reaching for the sky I stand alone (At a giant tree, Matt and Crash’s groups let the roots carry them across to the other side) Matt: I share our world With no one else All by myself I stand alone (Then the heroes reached the other side the same way, still going after Matt’s group. At another hill, Matt sang some yodels, making the Leafbugs fly around in the air, impressing everyone. After Sora’s group giggled, that, unfortunately, got Matt’s attention and after waving his arm to cast them aside, he and his and Crash’s groups resumed their walk, with Matt and Crash’s groups secretly ushering the others to follow again, without letting Matt know again) Matt: I seen your world With these very eyes Don’t come any closer Don’t even try (At the grotto full of Punching Flowers, Matt and Crash’s group carefully crossed through without getting hit. The heroes even did the same thing, defending themselves) Matt: I’ve felt all the pain And heard all the lies But in our world There’s no compromise (At a lake spout area, Matt and Crash’s groups walked on the water spouts to the other side. Even the heroes did the same thing) Matt: Like every tree Stands on it’s own Reaching for the sky I stand alone (After sliding down a hollow trunk with the heroes following still, Matt and Crash’s groups then held onto a Copterflower and flew up to the top of a high cliff. Even the heroes did the same thing while the ones who can fly just flew up there, and Toshiko held onto her Copterflower for dear life, scared of heights) Matt: I share our world With no one else All by myself I stand alone All by myself I stand alone All by myself I stand alone (As soon as he reached the top of the cliff with his and Crash’s groups, Matt finished his song. Then the heroes caught up with them, getting their attention, making Matt sigh in annoyance calmly) Matt: You never give up, do you? Heroes: Nope. TK: Please, Matt? Let’s take a break from our mission and help them first. (Matt closed his eyes softly, and then gives in finally) Matt: Fine. (The heroes got calmly happy) Heroes: Thanks! Matt: But don’t slow us down! (Later, the heroes were walking through a glen full of Fruit Juice Flowers, with the magic assistants collecting some juice from the plants, and one of them was accidentally spilled on Matt) Matt: Okay. Who’s idea was this to get juice again? (Then Silver magically cleaned Matt up) Silver: It’s just juice. Sonic: No big deal. (Then once the juice was all gathered along with edible berries and meat from a Meat Plant, the heroes were about to continue on when Sora, Biyomon, and the magic assistants recognized the area they’re in) Biyomon: Wait a minute…. Ashitaka: What is it? Sora: Biyomon and I know this area. Magic assistants: So do we. (Then Toshiko groaned in question) Max: This is the path to the witch’s cottage. It’s this way! (Then Sora, Biyomon, and the magic assistants lead the heroes to the direction of the witch’s cottage. Hidden away, Tiny’s group secretly followed them, curious to know what’s going on) Coming up: The heroes come upon the witch’s cottage, only to find the witch is out of town. But luckily, they learn from her magic message a confusing cryptic message about how to turn Toshiko back to human form, that even the magic assistants don’t know about. Then after leaving, the heroes then decide to form a team after Matt’s group learn about Sora’s group’s dream of being knights, but not what motivated them to pursue that dream. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Parodies